Icha Icha Bang Bang
by Cloverlaya15
Summary: A hormonal outbreaks happens throughout konoha. Now teenagers, will sakura give up on sasuke or finally pull together the guts and strength to sneak out after him and risk her life to save him. Will Naruto give up on sakura and go to Hinata, after learnin


**Icha Icha Bang Bang**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway...yet. I just own my ideas and creations for his story and no one can tell me different. Muahahahahahaha...

It was a warm sunny day in the village of konoha as the teenage ninjas trained to become stronger to help protect their village, meanwhile news spread of the ninjas throughout the village. "So I'm guessing you've heard about konoha's hormonal outbreak."Jiraiya said as he appeared next to Tsunade, whom was checking over recent mission files. "Hard not to when news like that spreads 70 miles a minute."Tsunade replied, keeping her attention to the files.

"What are we gonna do about it?"Jiraiya asked. "Get them neutered and spaded."Tsunade replied. "Your not really gonna..."Jiraiya said with wide eyes. "I wish i could, though, neutering the boys would be best."Tsunade grinned. "What do you mean by that?"Jiraiya asked blank faced as Tsunade stood up from her desk. "Well i've heard of more cases with the boys sweet talking the girls. Nast night i got a call from an ANBU saying that Shikamaru and Temari were going at it."Tsunade said as Jiraiya tried to force himself from not smirking.

"I heard that neji and tenten wondered off into the woods for 'training' and didn't come back 'til the next morning."Jiraiya laughed. "That's why i'm issueing pregnancy tests to all the females from ages fourteen to seventeen."Tsunade said, walking over to the file cabinet with the files. "Eh...Out of curiosity, what about Naruto? Any rumors on him?"Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah."Tsunade replied. "What?"Jiraiya asked. "He keeps hitting on sakura but she send him 200 yards away everytime. Yah know, sasuke may have been gone for a while and left to Orochimaru but that's not changing the way her heart feels about him. It actually reminds me of a certain boy who wouldn't leave another girl alone and got send to the hospital hundreds of times."Tsunade said with a glare as Jiraiya snickered. "Good times, Good times."Jiraiya said, remembering how much pain he went through during his golden years.

"Heard you and Temari got caught last night"Naruto snickered as Shikamaru turned several shades of red. "Don't know what your talking about."Shikamaru lied. "Awww, Poor shikamaru. Leave him alone naruto, it's none of your business."Sakura said. "So how far'd you get?"Sakura whispered, leaning towards shikamarus' ear. "Hey, now that you've done it once, are you gonna need it all the time? Because if yah are, I can get you a few girls."Naruto evilly grinned, looking at sakura. Sakuras face turned several shades of red. "NA-RU-TO!!!"Sakura yelled, punching naruto, sending him 200 yards away. "Glad you did that before i did."Temari said, walking up from behind sakura. "Your welcome?"Sakura said as she watched temari passionatly kiss shikamaru. Sakuras eyes widened as she quickly looked away, thinking about sasuke, as tears formed in her eyes. "I've gotta go."Sakura said, jumping up and running back into town, towards her small apartment.

"Naruto-Kun...are you okay?"A blushing Hinata asked Naruto as she stood above him. "Huh?...oh, I'm fine. I just got hit by sakura again."Naruto said, sitting up. "oh."Hinata said. "Hinata, can i ask you a question. I mean, it's just a question and if the answers no then i'm sorry for asking, but i've been wondering this for a while."Naruto said, rubbing his head as he stood up. "Uh...sure."Hinata blushed in her quiet voice. "Well, I was wondering...Do you like me?"Naruto asked, rubbing his arm, looking away. Shock appeared on Hinatas face and she froze as she turned plum. "Uh...Hinata, are you okay?"Naruto asked, cocking his head. The next thing he knew, hinata passed out and he quickly dove, catching her before she hit the hard ground. "I'll take that as a yes."Naruto smiled, dropping sweat.

Sakura lay wrapped in her covers, in her pitch dark room crying. 'Sasuke should be seventeen now. If he didn't leave, we could have been together...even if he took me with him. Four years have passed and i still love him. Why? By now he must be Orochimarus brain washed minion...I should have gone with Naruto and the others when they first left to get him, I knew it. I should've pushed it to go...or at least...followed them.'Sakura thought as she began to cry even more. "Sasuke-Kun!?!"Sakura wheeped. 'That's enough. I may have been warned to not go before but i'm going to find sasuke and bring him home, even if it kills me...though,...I will need help.'She thought, whipping her tears on her pillow, just before jumping up.

"Kiba, if akamaru pees on me one more time, I'm going to fix the both of you!"Clover shouted, drying the dog pee out of her hair. "Oh, come on clover, he's just marking his territory."Kiba laughed back as Akamaru yipped beside him. "That's so wrong. I am not his property!"Clover yelled. "Now yah are."He laughed. Clover quickly began chasing after kiba and akamaru, jumping from tree to tree, persuing them with great speed. "Akamaru, if we out run her, i'll let you mark everything in her room too."Kiba chuckled. "KI-BA!!"Clover yelled. "Such nonsense."Shino sighed, collecting bugs from the training site.

"Sounds like Clover is chasing kiba again."Gai chuckled. "Sure does. Twenty yen bets kibas letting akamaru mark her again."Kakashi said, leaning against a tree, reading Icha Icha Paradise. "Deal."Gai said, never giving up on a bet from kakashi yet. "Are we going to distribute those tests to the girls like Tsunade ordered?"Gai asked as Kakashi slightly blushed. "I still say that anko should've gotten the job. To be honest, i think this will be our hardest mission yet."Kakashi said. "True. The only ones we'll probably get the tests from willingly is Hinata and Tenten."Gai said. "Ino will run away, Temari, Clover and Sakura will all put up a fight along with all the other females."Gai said. "I hope all the girls don't stand together and try to fight us off. That would be embarrassing."Kakashi said. "Should we ask Tsunade if Anko or another woman can have the mission instead?"Gai asked. "If you wanna be paralyzed."Kakashi said, referring to Tsunades strength and Gai getting hit by her. "Good point."Gai said.


End file.
